Trouble(Maker) Challenge
by Berchtwald Necromander
Summary: Petaka itu kembali berlanjut seperti langkah-langkah yang beritme (Jun, Natsume, Anzu, Hokuto)


**Petaka itu kembali berlanjut seperti langkah-langkah yang beritme (Jun, Natsume, Anzu, Hokuto)**

**Trouble(Maker) [Challenge]**

"Tiket emas ini adalah bukti dari keseriusan kita sebagai klub Penyihir yang tersohor!"

Natsume menambahkan. "Akan lebih bagus lagi kalau aku dan kau ikut bersama dalam Project ini." Ia melirik Sora. "Makanya aku setuju dengan ini, ok?"

"HaHa. Itu benar." Sora mengulangi. "HeHe itu benar."

Jun mengeryit, ia aneh, merasa sedikit aneh sebagai ungkapan pertama kala ia melihat Natsume. Dipermalukan secara jelas oleh Shu beberapa jam yang lalu, kemudian di tertawakan Anzu setelah mendengar ceritanya, membuatnya frustasi untuk maju ke depan. Ia sedikit tak percaya mengapa Nagisa menyuruhnya melakukan hal seperti ini.

Jun pikir hanya Anzu yang paling waras di Yumenosaki atau mungkin Hokuto, tapi air wajahnya terlalu serius untuk dijadikan teman, walau ucapannya dapat dipercaya ketimbang Subaru.

Tidak biasa dan sangat tidak masuk akal, itu menjadi landasan utama. Jun tidak pernah melihat Natsume sebelumnya di sekitaran Yumenosaki. Ada wujudnya, tapi jarang memperhatikan. Mungkin dia terlalu fokus oleh kehadiran Anzu atau seluk beluk Trickstar yang mencuri atensinya, bisa juga memperhatikan tindakan Izumi terhadap Anzu. Menjadi sedikit protektif, tidak masalah bukan? Jun sedang berbicara masalah hati.

"Anzu-san." Jun berbisik, Anzu hampir tak mendengar karena Sora terus bernyanyi tak jelas. Jadi, ia menepuk bahu Anzu dengan lembut. "Dia yang namanya Sakasaki-san?"

"Betul, aku sudah bilang padamu, 'kan? Apa ada yang aneh soal ini, Jun?" Anzu tersenyum penuh perhatian, itu membuat Jun agak salah tingkah, tapi ia tak mungkin langsung memuji soal senyum hangat Anzu atau hal kecil lainnya yang membuat Jun kewalahan menangani Anzu.

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa... aneh, Anzu-san."

"Dia memang selalu begitu, kau harus membiasakan diri, Jun."

"Nah!" Natsume melompat riang, tiga orang di sana refleks berteriak, Natsume menerjang indah lalu berdiri tepat di mana Jun dan Anzu menapak.

Ia tertawa kecil, sambil mengibaskan tangan di wajah. "Apa aku dapat membantumu, Sazanami-kun?"

Jun melirik asing, melihat kalung milik Natsume yang terlihat mengerikan dari sudut pandangnya. "Hm, ini soal Nagisa. Dia ingin Switch berkolaborasi dalam suatu proyek keren."

Sebenarnya Jun kurang yakin kalau itu proyek keren. Dia hanya mengulangi perkataan Nagisa dan ocehan Ibara yang kurang jelas maknanya.

"Apa? Kolaborasi?" Sora sedikit antusias, sebuah senyum manis membingkai tulus. "Kolaborasi seperti apa? Aku kira Eden hanya mengambil tawaran kolaborasi dengan Trickstar."

Yang ditanya menaikkan sebelah bahu. "Dia tidak memberitahu detailnya. Aku hanya menyampaikan pesan."

"OH!" Teriakan cukup mengerikan terdengar, logat Kansai yang kental memadukan panas Matahari. "Dari setiap kolaborasi dengan Switch harus ada Challenge yang diberikan."

Kali ini Anzu yang bingung. "Aku baru dengar soal itu."

"Ya, ini peraturan baru dari kami! Aku akan mengirimkan listnya padamu, Sazanami-kun. Nanti... minta bantuan Koneko-chan saja jika kau bingung dan kau akan dapat Tiket Emas!"

"Koneko..., hey, siapa maksudmu?"

.

.

"Lalu, bagaimana?"

"Jujur saja, aku tidak mengerti apa yang Sakasaki-san katakan dan apa yang dia minta. Kau mengerti, Hidaka-san?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Hokuto tertawa, lebih tepatnya tertawa meledek. "Apa maksudmu? Memangnya aku terlihat seperti orang yang tahu segalanya? Kurasa... Nagisa salah pilih orang."

Hokuto melanjutkan. "Tapi soal masalah Kartu-Kartu itu aku bisa bantu."

Sebenarnya bukan itu jawaban yang Jun harapkan dari Hokuto, Jun mungkin salah perhitungan atau Nagisa keliru mendaulat orang untuk disuruh-suruh, bukankah Jun terlalu kaku untuk ditempatkan dengan orang-orang aneh? Jun merasa bahwa dirinya sangat tidak dibutuhkan dan menjadi member yang paling tidak diinginkan akibat permintaan tolong dari Nagisa.

"Aku rasa film horror jadul menjadi masalah dan soal Kartu Tarot kita bisa cari di Toko Perlengkapan Halloween. Segala sesuatu yang ada kaitannya dengan horror dan sihir di Sekolah, Natsume yang pegang. Jadi, sama saja dengan mengemis langsung kepada dia, bukan?"

"Ya, mungkin aku hanya sedang kena sial."

Hokuto masih ingin tertawa, kemudian tertahan saat Anzu muncul dengan kotak lumayan besar yang hampir menutupi wajah. Helai musim gugurnya menyembul dari balik kardus. Lalu, ada suara memanggil. "Aku sudah dapat barang-barang yang Natsume bilang. Jangan bilang aku tidak membantumu ya, Jun?"

Diturunkannya kotak itu, diamati dan dikelilingi si kotak seperti bermain Papan Ouija. Ada yang mengeryit karena kurang paham, sisanya berpikir apakah barang yang ada dalam kotak sudah cukup untuk menutup mulut Natsume. Menaklukan seseorang dengan gairah sihir dan ilmu hitam di atas rata-rata, tidak semudah meminta tanda tangan Aktor terkenal.

"Anzu-san, terima kasih. Tapi..., aku merasa ada yang sedikit mengganjal."

Anzu menoleh pada Jun, wajah mereka berhadapan. "Kau kenapa?" Sadar terlalu dekat, Anzu sedikit mundur. "Aku pikir ini lengkap..."

"Bukan begitu, ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Terima kasih kepadamu. Tapi coba ingat, apa kau yakin Anzu-san?"

"Tentang apa? Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Itu Hokuto.

"Soal tulang-tulang itu. Itu agak mengerikan..."

Anzu tertawa, ia mengibaskan tangan, mengatasi rasa malu. "Maaf, Jun. Itu bonus dari Toko perlengkapan Halloween, berikan saja pada Natsume. Mungkin dia membutuhkannya."

"Em, aku rasa..." Jun kurang yakin, tapi ia memberikan seulas senyum yang membekas. Dia rasa, ini bukan hari terburuknya.

"Terima kasih padamu, Anzu-san."

"Jun, tolong jangan anggap aku orang asing hanya karena ada Hokuto di sini, ok?"

Senyum itu terasa sangat bernilai bagi Jun, jadi ia menyimpannya dalam hati dari memori yang manis.

.

.

2 hari berlalu tiada berita yang menjelaskan soal Natsume atau Switch, Jun juga tidak melihat Nagisa dan Ibara melanglang buana meminta sebuah jawaban yang jelas. Ia merasa agak aneh tapi Ibara tidak menjawab satupun pesan dari Jun.

Apakah ia baru saja dipermainkan? Tapi ini bukan hari Ulang Tahunnya. Ya, 'kan?

Apa mereka marah? Rasanya tidak mungkin, lalu apa yang terjadi? Jun tidak tahu.

Pagi itu, dalam langit indah secerah helai biru tua miliknya, Jun mendapat panggilan mesra berupa telepon istimewa yang entah dari siapa. Ponselnya berdering kacau dan membuat Ayahnya berteriak-teriak berisik di lantai bawah. Jun agak marah, tapi tidak sedetail biasanya.

Ia yang kala itu masih menyibukkan diri di kamar mandi, menyibak helainya yang basah sembari murang-maring, mengusap telapak tangannya yang basah dan berteriak bahwa dirinya akan mengangkat telepon sesegera mungkin.

Oh ternyata...

Sedikit senyuman rupawan menyambut pagi yang hangat, Jun merasa sedikit tenang.

Itu Anzu yang menelepon.

_**"Anzu-san, hall..."**_

_**"JunJun!" **_Suara yang muncul adalah laki-laki yang sok asik, seolah sudah kenal sejak lama. Di belakang, ada suara angin dan gadis yang marah menyatu jadi satu, agak kesulitan untuk mendengar.

Jun mengeryit, menyingkirkan ponsel dari telinga._** "Akehoshi-san?"**_ Itu jawaban yang tertuang, orang di balik sana tertawa sinis.

_**"Ya, ini aku. Apa kau sudah baca pesan dari Hokkie? Nagisa susah dihubungi, makanya aku meneleponmu saja!"**_

_**"Ada apa?"**_

_**"Natsume... dia masuk Rumah Sakit. Kau ada hubungan kerja dengan dia 'kan, JunJun?"**_

_**"HAH?! Kenapa? Maksudku, Sakasaki-san kenapa? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"**_

_**"Duh, dia pingsan..."**_

Hening sesaat. Subaru melanjutkan. _**"...ya, gara-gara melihat tulang manusia di dalam kotak."**_

_**"Apa maksudnya? Itu imitasi, bukan?"**_

_**"Itu tulang asli! Tulang asli! Para Komite Sekolah akan membicarakan ini, makanya kau datang ke Yumenosaki ya? Sore juga tidak apa-apa, byebye, JunJun!"**_

Ya, ini benar-benar minggu sial pemilik hati Sazanami Jun.

**A/N : Ya, aku tau ini agak aneh melihat Natsume pingsan cuma karena hal sepele. But, thanks buat kalian yang sudah mengaperasiasi ini. Ngomong-ngomong aku buat ini sebelum pengumuman event Switch sama Eden. Dan aku beneran kaget pas tau anak Eden bakalan main sama Switch. Serasa Happy Elements dengerin aku, hehe.**

**Untuk kedepannya mungkin aku bakalan nyoba genre lain, aku udah nyoba romance sama humor sih, angst juga kayaknya deh, maksudnya di fandom ini. Yaaaaa gimana nanti aja lah. Tapi sekali lagi Thanks buat yg setia ngikuti akun ini, selamat datang juga buat yg baru join! Love You All!**


End file.
